lazytownfandomcom-20200223-history
Pixel
Pixel is a main character in LazyTown. He is a computer genius and inventor who has a crush on Stephanie. He represents antisocial behavior and his health issue is media moderation. He is 12 years old. Engaged, earnest, and focused, Pixel navigates video games and electronic technology with masterful skill. But all of the hours he's spent logged on have left him ill-prepared for the illogical and uncontrollable forces at play when he hangs with real people. The remote control he carries in his holster can't mute arguments, or change the programming of friends, so he must either retreat to his consistent world of bits and bytes or struggle through the messy moments of friendship. Sometimes the only way he can communicate with other kids is through his love of technology, rambling on with dazzling data when a simple "yes" or "no" would do. His ability and instinct to solve problems using technology are valuable when the others need to figure some-thing out, but Pixel nearly short-circuits when faced with a simple question like: "What’s your favorite color?" Or how he feels about Stephanie. He has such a crush; he almost can't talk around her. Talk about computer malfunction! — LazyTown.com Pixel has dark skin, brown eyes, and red-orange hair. He usually wears a white tee shirt with orange sleeves and his name printed on the front, a blue shirt underneath, a pair of baggy jeans, and big sneakers. He also sports a headpiece with silver antennae, a translucent visor, and a belt that contains many gadgets. Pixel appears in many episodes of LazyTown. He appears the least out of the kids. His debut was in "Welcome to LazyTown" and his last appearance was in "Mystery of the Pyramid". He also appears in the following LazyTown productions that are not part of the series: *''Áfram Latibær!'' *''Glanni Glæpur í Latabæ'' *Unaired pilot *Most episodes of LazyTown Extra Major roles The following episodes focus on Pixel or have him in a very prominent role. *"Sleepless in LazyTown" *"Zap It!" *"Pixelspix" *"Remote Control" *"Soccer Sucker" *"Pixel TV" *"LazyTown Goes Digital" *"Let's Go to the Moon" Stephanie Pixel has a big hidden crush on Stephanie, as stated in his official description. Some examples of Stephanie/Pixel moments are included below. *Pixel's crush is very clearly shown in the first episode when they meet. Pixel is awestruck and stares at Stephanie as magical music plays. He ends up losing his video game because he is distracted, but for once, Pixel does not mind. *In "Zap It!", Stephanie visits Pixel at his house and they play video games together. Later, Pixel helps Stephanie clean her room with his Zapper 6000. *In "Soccer Sucker", Stephanie gives Pixel a heart-to-heart talk about his dependence on his computer. She explains to him that he needs to trust himself instead of his computer sometimes. This empowers Pixel to join a soccer match against Robbie's Soccerbot, which he ends up winning. After he scores the final goal, Stephanie cheers for him and hugs him. *In "Pixel TV", Pixel gives Stephanie her own SportsCandy show. They sing a duet together called "Colors". *In "LazyTown Goes Digital", Pixel and Stephanie work together to stop Robbie's machine from throwing pizzas everywhere. *In "Dancing Dreams", Pixel gives Stephanie a "Vid-Diary 6000" that contains videos of all their best times together. They share a hug as well in this episode. *One story sequence in the "Story Time" segment of "Once Upon a Time" is based on Sleeping Beauty. It features Stephanie as Sleeping Beauty and Pixel as the prince who needs to kiss Stephanie in order to wake her up. *In "Birthday Surprise" during the "We Will Be Friends" song, Stephanie opens her diary to a page with a photo of her and Pixel hugging from "Dancing Dreams". *In "The Blue Knight", Stephanie calls Prince Pixel "young and handsome" during the song "Here We Go". Nick Jr. LazyTown Pixel and Stephanie Illustrated Characters.jpg Nick Jr. LazyTown Prince Pixel and Stephanie as Snow White.jpg Nick Jr. LazyTown Pixel and Stephanie 1 - The Holiday Spirit.png Nick Jr. LazyTown Pixel and Stephanie 2 - Lazy Scouts.png Nick Jr. LazyTown Pixel and Stephanie 3 - School Scam.png Nick Jr. LazyTown Pixel and Stephanie 4 - School Scam.png Nick Jr. LazyTown Pixel and Stephanie 5 - My Treehouse.png Nick Jr. LazyTown Pixel and Stephanie 6 - My Treehouse.png Nick Jr. LazyTown Pixel and Stephanie 8 - Zap It!.png Nick Jr. LazyTown Pixel and Stephanie 9 - Zap It!.png Nick Jr. LazyTown Pixel and Stephanie 10 - Zap It!.png Nick Jr. LazyTown Pixel and Stephanie 11 - Zap It!.png Nick Jr. LazyTown Pixel and Stephanie 12 - First Day of Summer.png Nick Jr. LazyTown Pixel and Stephanie 13 - Behind the Scenes.jpg Nick Jr. LazyTown Pixel and Stephanie 14 - Dancing Dreams.png Nick Jr. LazyTown Pixel and Stephanie 15 - Hugging in Soccer Sucker.png Nick Jr. LazyTown Pixel and Stephanie 16 - Purple Panther.png Nick Jr. LazyTown Pixel and Stephanie 17 - Knights.png Nick Jr. LazyTown Pixel and Stephanie 18 - Computer.png Nick Jr. LazyTown Pixel and Stephanie 19 - Colors.png Nick Jr. LazyTown Pixel and Stephanie 20 - Goes Digital.png Nick Jr. LazyTown Pixel and Stephanie 21 - Pilot.png Nick Jr. LazyTown Pixel and Stephanie 22 - Pilot Sketch.png Nick Jr. LazyTown Pixel and Stephanie 23 - Scavenger Hunt.png Nick Jr. LazyTown Pixel and Stephanie 24 - Behind the Scenes.jpg Nick Jr. LazyTown Pixel and Stephanie 25 - The Holiday Spirit.png Sportacus Pixel looks up to Sportacus and has learned a few lessons from him. Some examples are: *In "Sleepless in LazyTown", Sportacus teaches Pixel that he should go to sleep on time in order to have energy. *In "Remote Control", Sportacus helps Pixel learn that he needs to use his body in order to be healthy, rather than use machines to do everything. Robbie Like all of the other residents, Robbie does not know Pixel very well. They do not talk to each other often, but they have interacted on some occasions: *When Robbie arrives at Ziggy's party in "The Greatest Gift", Pixel happily says "Hi, Robbie!" to him. Robbie is very nervous and dismisses this with a "whatever." *In "Birthday Surprise", Robbie calls Stingy and Pixel "Sticky and Picky" instead of their real names. Ziggy Pixel and Ziggy are good friends. He admires how Ziggy is attuned to others' feelings. Some of their interactions are described below. *In "Remote Control", Ziggy gets mad when Pixel uses his all-powerful remote to mute other people. He says to him, "you can't do this to people because people are people! And I'm a people person, so I should know!" *The majority of "Pixelspix" features Ziggy at Pixel's house, where he and Pixel check out the Pixelspix website. They are shown to have a brotherly relationship, although Pixel occasionally gets annoyed with Ziggy when he obsesses over sweets. Trixie Pixel admires Trixie's outspokenness and her ability to rally a group. They seem to have a neutral relationship. Some of their major interactions include: *In "Once Upon a Time", Pixel and Trixie must help the other kids get out of Pixel's Storymatic 3000. They are the only kids who did not end up stuck in the machine. Stingy Pixel likes how Stingy can stand up for himself, which is something that Pixel cannot easily do. However, Stingy is prone to arguing with Pixel. Some of their interactions are included below. *In the "Cooking by the Book" musical sequence of "Swiped Sweets", Pixel and Stingy are shown fighting over a bowl that Stingy presumably wants to have for himself. *In "Birthday Surprise", Pixel sides with Stingy when Stingy gets into an argument with Trixie over where to hold Sportacus's party. Pixel takes Stingy to his house, where he tells Stingy that he needs to apologize to Trixie. For the rest of the episode, Pixel remains on Stingy's side and seems to have a neutral relationship with him. Pixel is unique among the LazyTown characters, having gone through several changes in voice actors and performers. When production on the first season began, Pixel's voice was provided by Noel MacNeal. Kobie Powell was given the role after some early episodes had already been filmed, so Noel's work was redubbed with Kobie's voice. However, Noel can still be heard as Pixel's voice in some releases; one example is the iTunes release of "Defeeted". The Pixel puppet has been performed by Ronald Binion since the first episode, although Julie Westwood (who normally plays Bessie) took over the role for several episodes of the first season. Kobie Powell stopped providing Pixel's voice after the second season; Ronald Binion provided both the puppetry and voice for Pixel for all later episodes. Primary performers: *Ronald Binion: seasons 1-4 (puppet only in seasons 1-2, puppet and voice in seasons 3-4/Extra) *Kobie Powell: seasons 1-2, voice only Other performers: *Jón Stefán Kristjánsson: Áfram Latibær! (1996) *Rúnar Freyr Gíslason: Glanni Glæpur í Latabæ (1999) *Julie Westwood: select episodes of season 1, puppet only *Noel MacNeal: select episodes of season 1, voice only *Pixel's Icelandic name is Goggi Mega. *In the original plays, Pixel had fair skin. He was bald in Áfram Latibær! and had neon green hair in Glanni Glæpur í Latabæ. The puppet made in 2000 was inspired by Pixel's appearance in the theater play. *As seen in "Pixelspix", Pixel owns a candid photo of Stephanie. Character poses Nick Jr. LazyTown Pixel 2.png Nick Jr. LazyTown Pixel 3.png Nick Jr. LazyTown Pixel 4.png Nick Jr. LazyTown Pixel 5.png Nick Jr. LazyTown Pixel 6.png Nick Jr. LazyTown Pixel Illustrated 1.png Nick Jr. LazyTown Pixel Illustrated 2.png Nick Jr. LazyTown Pixel and Stephanie Pinxel.png Nick Jr. LazyTown Pixel Illustrated Logo.png Designs Nick Jr. LazyTown Áfram Latibær! - Pixel.png|''Áfram Latibær!'' (1996) Nick Jr. LazyTown Glanni Glæpur í Latabæ - Goggi Mega.png|''Glanni Glæpur í Latabæ'' (1999) Nick Jr. LazyTown Goggi Mega CGI.jpg|CGI (2000) Nick Jr. LazyTown Goggi Mega Illustrated.jpg|Illustrated (2000) Goggi Mega Wit Puppets.jpg|Wit Puppets (2000) Pixel 1.jpg|Unaired pilot (2003) Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Males